


Anybody Home?

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)



Category: AOMG, Jay Park (Musician), Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Walking In On Someone, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus
Summary: Simon needs to learn to lock the door, and Jay needs to learn to knock. The result of their inability to do either leads to an interesting interaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little 쌈박 because I just went to an AOMG concert last week! Jay is so important to me, so I died when I was actually able to tell him that. Y'all should be thankful too, cuz if I didn't find him I wouldn't have written any of this shit or even found my boys BB.

After all their tours are done, and AOMG is back home, Simon's in his room. The door's shut, but not locked, and Jay goes to tell him a joke or something equally funny but unimportant. He opens the door, and his jaw drops.

Simon has his pants to his thighs, one hand on his balls and the other stroking himself as he stares at the computer between his thighs. He looks up, unphased.

"Didja need something?" he asks, voice gruff as his hips buck, of all things. Jay just stares back, mouth open in surprise.

"Uhm, I... forgot." He watches, mentally noting how hung Simon is with a small nod he curses his muscles for in every way he knows how to. The latter catches on and smiles, hand still stroking lazily.

"Thanks." He watches for some sign that Jay is actually mad that his fist has never once faltered, that his other hand is still fondling himself, but there isn't one. And so he has no reason to stop. "You gonna leave, or what?" Jay smirks at that, trying to ease the tension.

"Only if you ask me to. Gotta say the magic words." He's unsure what caused that response, and he apparently isn't alone in this silent inquiry. Simon's eyebrow twitches up as he purses his lips after a small groan elicited by stopping to rub the head of his leaking dick, still making eye contact.

"Okay." It becomes apparent that he will not, in fact, ask. So Jay stands in the door, crossing his arms; Simon's fist momentarily works faster at that, his eyes flickering over the way inked designs curl over the pale skin that fits to his bicep, and Simon realizes that he's jealous of ink. But nevermind that, he's about to speak...

"Nothing?" Jay seems on edge, if anything, yet his eyes run across Simon's exposed skin unabashedly. Simon bit back a smirk- _I know I don't wear shorts, but the way he's gawking at my skin_...

"Nope." His voice is gruff, feigning nonchalance though a pit forms in his stomach. "Just saves me the battery life."

Jay goes stony at that, a moment of apprehension finally hanging in the air as he speaks softly. "...What where you looking at?"

"Come see," Simon quickly responds. For some unknown reason, some absurd reason Jay truly hadn't attempted to make logical at all, he obliges. He crosses the room, one nipple slipping into view as his muscle shirt from bed is rumpled and off-center. His hair is tousled from sleep. When his hand goes to ruffle it, the already generous white muscle shirt is hitched up, showing an apparent lack of waistband below that of Jay's sweats. Simon's hand gets faster as Jay is close enough to smell his musky body wash, the slight mist of yesterday's cologne.

Steeling his nerves (those in his mind and his currently-trembling fingers), Jay turns the laptop slightly.

To Simon's apparent approval, Jaebum comes face to face with a gif of himself shirtless in the Mommae video. He's laying down and facing the camera with a devilish smirk amongst the bodies of nameless models.

Simon leans closer, nuzzling his nose along Jay's collarbone as he pants.

"Y-you smell so good-"

He hears the bed creak and sees Simon in his peripheral vision, hips jerking as he empties into his hand. Despite his best judgement Jay turns and watches, staring right back in Simon's eyes. How does a man maintain such a cocky smirk whilst cumming as hard as he did? Suddenly, a rogue strand of cum shoots off and lands on Jay's forearm, his bare skin the perfect target at less than a foot away. They both look at it for a moment.

Something like embarrassment finally shows on Simon's face, shoulders tense and his hand covered with his own release. He's debating whether it would be best to apologize or run before Jay moves.

Calmly, Jay takes his forefinger, swipes the glob off of his tattoed skin, and sucks it clean off while staring Simon down. He's too shocked to smile, to moan, to even think before Jay is walking out. With a nonchalant smile, he knocks on the doorframe as he passes through.

"I'll check in tomorrow at the same time. I think I'll have an even better joke for you."


End file.
